


We’re The Same.

by butt0ns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Emotional Sex, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Graphic Rape, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Minor Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt0ns/pseuds/butt0ns
Summary: TW/CW; R4p3, n0n-(0n, p4st r4p3, p4st 4bus3, d3gr4d1ng, pr41s3, hurt/c0mf0r+ 4ft3rc4r3, etc.Tommy gets stuck as Dream’s new cellmate. After both trauma the boys went through, Dream realizes they may be more alike than what he normally thought. aND THEN THEY FUCK.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 255





	We’re The Same.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proofread so fuck. This is more of a vent if anything, if you don’t like don’t read or comment, but hate comments do motivate me so ty.

Tommy cried out for Sam to come get him out. Cried out for Phil to come get him. Anyone. 

“They won’t come, Tommy. I’ve already tried that.” Dream spoke, his rough voice echoed throughout the dark room. The only source of light was of course the thick lava running at the opening, but somehow, someway, the room was still dark, damp, and filled with despair. 

Dream remembered the first day in this hell hole of a prison. He panicked. He didn’t realize where he was or what the fuck had just happened. But when he did, he cried so hard. Sobbed, for Sapnap, for George,,, for Puffy to come back. To come save him. 

Dream blinked, recalling the memories as if they were yesterday. Trying to erase.

Tommy gave a confused look before looking through the bright orange-redish lava. Pleading to be let out. Dream rolled his eyes at the useless child, shoving a raw potato into his mouth. His teeth was so flat, from eating potatoes for so long. How long has it been?

Tommy fell to his knees, hugging himself, whole heartedly. “p-please let me out...” He begged and pleaded and cried. Dream couldn’t help but feel something twitch in his pants while watching. 

He looked hopeless, helpless in such a position mentally and physically. Dream could have done anything he wanted, and Tommy had never truly realized that.

Dream creeped up to the boy, settling a hand over his shoulder which he received a flinch. But after a quick moment, he leaned into the touch. He hadn’t felt such warm in a while. Tubbo was usually off with Ranboo and Jack a lot, and Sam usually didn’t hug him afraid that he would hurt Tommy. But Tommy? When he felt Dream’s touch, he melted into him like putty. Dream had such control of him since exile, and Tommy had no idea. 

Dream, also hadn’t felt another heart in awhile. So when Tommy leaned into him, Dream embraced him. Tommy stiffened before moving his head to his chest, softly smiling. Dream sadistically curled a smile creeping up his face, before hugging him tightly. Dream felt so much warmth that he didn’t know Tommy had.

He felt so happy, in which he never felt in so fucking long. He felt so happy, so joyful, so... magnificent.

He never realized how beautiful Tommy was. 

How his bright blonde hair would fall perfectly on his face, against his neatly placed freckles across his cheeks. How his body was fragile and framed against Dream’s body so gorgeously. How soft his skin was, how nice his lips must feel. How his light ocean blue eyes would flutter open when he realized something important.

Tommy felt Dream’s boner against himself, his eyes widened as his smiled disappeared. His face was disgusted, about to say something as Dream shoved Tommy’s face is his. Kissing his lips, hard. Such playful minds in a strict way.

He whined against his lips.. Red and puffy, Tommy slowly leaned into him, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t help it. His body was betraying him and he couldn’t do anything besides cry like the child he was. Dream bit his lip, and let his tongue explore all his mouth, getting every feel in it.

Dream pulled away for air, as Tommy gasped for it. “W-what the fuck-!?” Tommy raised his voice, trying to push himself away from the monster. Dream held him tightly, though. 

Quickly ripping off the boy’s clothes as he did to his own, unwillingly.

Dream took a better look at the boy. His body more visible to him, Tommy covered his face in shame and defense. The small blonde had healing scars, bruises, and memories. Just like Dream. “We’re more similar than you think.” He said showing the harm his mama had did to him when he was little. Just like Philza, his dad, had did to Tommy. “T-that’s different-“ “is it?!” Dream shouted in such a smile, he found his other half.

He found someone, just like him. Tommyinnit, some useless, helpless whore. Was just like him. “Tommy, you may not realize now, but. We’re the same. Exactly. How one of our parents died as the other blamed us and force themselves on us? How our siblings betrayed us? How much we want a family again..?”

“Shut up, shut up! We’re nothing alike.” Tommy repeated before Dream shoved him downward, his face onto the cold wet floor. “Shhh. Do I have to make it clear for you?” Dream asked.

What does that even mea-

Tommy thought before his mind stopped at once of his train of thoughts, as Dream moved his hips to Tommy’s ass. “w-wait wait please wait!” Tommy yelped, “okay okay we are alike okay.” He admitted, his hands pinned to his back.

“That’s what I thought.” Dream threatened. Though Dream understood Tommy in some ways, the only way he knew how to communicate well was through sexual actions like Puffy had accidentally taught him. 

“a-please are you gonna let m-me go?” Tommy asked as his hands were still strictly and tightly behind his back. “Oh yes baby, this is still going to happen. But since you acted well, I’d be gentle, hm?” Dream said as Tommy shivered, “please be gentle... prep me,,” he begged as tears started to form. Sam help.

Dream did what he said, and he dryly pumped two fingers into Tommy. Though Tommy was used to being fucked dryly often, it still hurt, and he hissed in pain. “f-ffuck..” he bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his whines and moans. 

“Shh, I know your enjoying this, but try not to let out anything slut.” He hinted to Tommy’s moans and cum. 

His whines rid his voice as Dream pulled out his fingers slowly, and set his dick at his hole. “are you ready,?” Dream asked as Tommy thought and was about to open his mouth, He started ramming into the poor whore.

“fUCK!” He moaned high pitched as Dream bottomed out immediately before thrusting in a brutal pace. “aH ah ah ah!!” He continually mewled, his eyes flicking up as his tears ran down faster. His mouth wipe open, and his tongue flopped out. Drool and tears grouped on the floor messily.

“God! You’re drooling so much, you fucking little bitch. Gah youre so tight!~ “ Dream groaned and screamed, “I know I’m good but damn you’re so pretty I might actually cum oh god please~~” Dream dazed and let his words out loosely and fastly. His face matched Tommy’s, he was enjoying himself so much.

“aGh! GaH! FuCk fUCK!” Tommy’s back arched, moving his ass back onto Dream’s cock. White ribbons shooting out his small dick, “agh shhan h h hh...” Tommy slurred and whines, as Dream kept forcing himself deeper and deeper inside the boy.

A bulge permanently contained inside his stomach moving upward and downward quickly. 

“Ah shit! You’re so good, no wonder Philza broke you. You’re just a bitchy slut with a loud mouth! But as soon as you get a dick in you, you start moaning and begging to be railed!~” Dream shouted biting his bottom lip as his large load was let out white and prettily set inside the blue eyed boy. 

“gosh..” Dream’s voice was gone, as he looked back at Tommy. He was overstimulated, eyes so rolled back, blush so much covered his face, tears and drool dripped down, visually shaking violently, etc. “oh my prince~,,,” Dream cooed and curled up to the bottom.

“shh baby, don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 6am pls leave kudos and comments I need attention


End file.
